Trials of Love
by NakiBara
Summary: Sasuke has a mysterious illness. He is walking the thin line between life and death. Will his love for Sakura be enough for him to hold on to?


Sasuke stared at himself in the mirror. His dark eyes scrutinizing his pale face. His knees felt weak under his own dead weight. His knuckles white from gripping the sink with all his strength to keep himself upright. His skin was covered in a sheer layer of sweat. He was shaking uncontrollably.

_What is wrong with me?_ He thought closing his eyes tightly trying to shut out the blinding light that was slowly piercing into his skull, exacerbating his pounding headache.

That didn't help. He became dizzy and his knees gave way beneath him. His stomach began to lurch painfully.

_ I feel so terrible I want to die. I can't take this. What's wrong with me, I feel so weak..._ Sasuke grabbed his stomach and let out a cry of pain as he curled up into a ball. He was also beginning to feel dull pain in his lower abdomen.

He laid there as the pain grew and grew in his stomach. He felt so horrible he was afraid to move.

_ Oh God, i'm going to vomit for sure, any second now. Oh my stomach it hurts so bad i'm so afraid of being alone here. I hardly have the strength to move.. I need to get to the toilet._

Sasuke began to panic as he felt his stomach contract and the hot vomit rising in the back of his throat. He dry heaved hard.

"Ughhhh MMMBBBUUEEEGGGHH"

He used all his strength to crawl over to the toilet and lean his head on the seat with his mouth over the water.

_Its gonna come any second now, God I don't wanna puke. This is going to hurt. My stomach hurts so bad._ Sasuke felt tears stinging his eyes. He had never been in so much pain. He laid there draped over the toilet in agony for what seemed like forever. He was sure that any second he would be violently ill.

He didn't want to move. He tried to calm himself but it wasn't working. Suddenly a terrible intrusive thought about the dumplings he had eaten for lunch crossed his mind.

Sasukes stomach contracted hard as he projectile vomited into the toilet.

"BBLLEEGGHH EEUGHHH HHUURRGGHH!"

The contents of his stomach burned up his esophagus. His body violently shaking with each retch. The vomit splashed hard into the toilet water, some of it splashing up on to the rim. Sasuke gripped the bowl for dear life as his poor body was wracked with violent and painful heaves.

_Oh I just want this to end. I'm so sick, this hurts so badly. I feel like I may pass out from the pain._

His body was on fire, he continued retching without relief. He could hardly breath between heaves.

"BLLEURGGGG *gasp**cough* EURGHHGHHHH! *sob**cough*"

He felt his abdomen tighten and cramped painfully.

_Oh no, I'm going to have diarrhea. I'm going to have diarrhea really badly. This is going to be a mess. Oh the pain, oh the nausea. What can I do? Its starting to come out, I can't hold it and longer!_

Sasuke sat on the toilet quickly as an explosion of diarrhea came uncontrollably. He flushed the toilet twice. He put his head in his hands and sat shaking. He was dripping with sweat. His body had never been in such a state and he didn't know how to bear it any longer. He prayed someone would come help him.

Sakura unlocked the door and entered her home. The house was quiet. Assuming Sasuke was out, she set the groceries on the kitchen counter and began putting them away. She looked down at the dining room table and noticed that Sasukes bag had been thrown recklessly on the table top.

That is odd, Sasuke never makes messes... She looked down the hall to the master bedroom and saw the faint glow of the bathroom light that was permeating from the crack of the door.

"Sasuke-kun?" She said as she approached the room.

Sasuke heard Sakura approaching. He felt both panicked and relieved.

_Thank God she's coming, I feel as though I may pass out any minute. I'm dangerously I'll and if I am alone I may pass out and asphyxiate on my own vomit, or I could fall and get a concussion._

Sasuke mustered up all the strength he could to reply in a hoarse voice.

"Here"

_I can't stand for her to see me in this nasty condition, I feel I may need to go to the hospital..._

"Sasuke-kun you sound terrible are you ill sweety?! Do you need me in there?"

Sakura knew Sasuke well and she could detect the alarming amount of distress in his one syllable reply.

There was no reply.

"EEUUUGHHH" *splash slash*

Sasuke vomited violently on to his lap. Tears began streaming down his face as he realized what a pathetic and helpless state he was in. He felt to ill to be embarrassed as Sakura burst in to the bathroom with an alarmed look on her face.

"Sasuke! My poor husband!" She cried as she grabbed a garbage can and put it under him. He leaned on it and began emptying the remaining contents of his stomach into it. He was having terrible diarrhea also. He was vomiting and having diarrhea simultaneously, shaking, sweating, crying and coughing.

Sakura rubbed his back with one hand and cleaned him with a towel as he was ill repeatedly.

"Baby, its going to be okay. I'm here now to care for you. Don't cry you will be okay."

Sasuke whimpered. He was very scared. Having Sakura there helped a bit though.

"Don't be embarrassed, I love you and you're not well. Never feel embarrassed. It will be over soon."

She reassured him. Judging by how much he had been sick there was no way he had much left in him.

Sasuke stopped for a minute.

"Are you finished honey?" Sakura asked hopefully.

Sasuke nodded weakly.

"Lets get you cleaned up and into bed. I will use the healing jutsu on you so you may have some relief and rest. My poor Sasuke, you look so weak."

Sakura ran Sasuke a bath and undressed him putting his soiled sweat and vomit soaked clothing an a bag. She lifted his weak body and slowly places him into the bath. Sasuke sighed as the soothing water encased his achy body. The hair on his back stood on end from the sensation. He felt his muscles uncoil as he relaxed and closed his eyes.

"That's right baby, relax your poor body." Sakura cooed into his ear.

He felt Sakuras hand gently washing him. He felt so weak but now it was okay. He knew it would be safe to fall asleep in her loving care. That comforting realization was all he needed as he felt his weak body give in to sleep. The sound of the trickling water, and the gentle touch of Sakuras hands beconing him to dream land...


End file.
